marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Felicia Hardy (Earth-TRN376)
| HistoryText = Born in Queens, New York, to a privileged and wealthy family, Felicia Hardy led the ideal life growing up, as a popular cheerleader and respected athlete who still managed straight A's in all her classes. But her family had a dark secret – the Hardy fortune was a result of her father’s career as a notorious cat burglar. Making plenty of enemies on both sides of the law, he disappeared under mysterious circumstances when Felicia graduated high school. Determined to continue his legacy – or perhaps for other, less obvious reasons – Felicia has since dedicated her life to following in her father’s footsteps. Felicia trained for years, until she felt she was ready to become the ultimate thief. Her obsession paid off – before long, she’d find that her sharp wit and seductive allure gave her an edge over the competition, landing her in circles that even her father, a master thief, could never have hoped to breach. What's more, after three years of consistently brilliant jobs, she still managed to elude all authorities (as well as other, less law-abiding figures on her trail). But her luck is about to change... Felicia has been declared legally insane and imprisoned in the Beloif insane asylum. She was accidentally freed by the actions of Spider Man when he went to get doctor Curtis Connors to create a antidote to the cross species plague, sadly he couldn't stop her at the time. Felicia went on to recruit a small army of mercenaries and thugs and used them rob St Gabriel's bank. Spider-Man responded to the break in first by taking down Felicia's hired army and then confronting Felicia herself. However she had a escape plan in place, having arranged for one of her men to crash a subway car into the bank vault providing a convenient escape tunnel. Spider-Man tracked down Felicia and she soon proved herself to be no pushover, countering Spider-Man's super human abilities with technologically advanced weapons and impressive stealth skills though she was eventually defeated. Captured by Spider Man she attempted to earn his sympathy, while he carried her to the police, in order to learn how he got his powers by claiming that she is completely sane and was wrongfully imprisoned by powerful enemies she's earned. Fortunately Spider Man was not fooled and the information Felicia was able to learn was that Spider Man gained his powers in a Oscorp experiment and afterwards was handed over to police custody. Based on a crime scene at a trio of jewelry stores she seems to have already escaped from police custody and left a flirtatious note for Spider Man. Her journals would later reveal that she was moved from prison to Ravencroft Institute, despite not actually qualifying as insane. She made a deal with a newly arrived player in the gang war for power in New York, The Kingpin, who promised her freedom and the cross-species genetic experiments she wished so she could be more like Spider-Man, as long as she completed a single job for him. Agreeing, Felicia underwent a successful experiment that resulted in the development of superhuman speed and strength, but she was horrified to discover that the Kingpin's job was to eliminate Spider-Man before the rise of his criminal empire was noticed by the wall crawler. Reluctantly, knowing she was dead if she said no, Felicia agreed. Two years after the Cross-Species Outbreak and her first meeting with The Spider, Felicia tracked down and stole the phone of Whitney Chang to get a secure phone line to Spider-Man, which she used to tease him about her return to crime in New York City. As one of his "business associates", she was present at the party thrown by Wilson Fisk to garner public support for his anti-crime (and anti-Spider-Man) privatized police force, where she spent most of her time at the bar. She was approached by Peter Parker, who was covering the event as a Daily Bugle photographer hoping to get an interview with Fisk, and he seemed to recognize her from somewhere- though she coldly dismissed the idea that they could have run in the same social circles. Nevertheless, she opted to tell Parker her name, before mysteriously vanishing without a trace. While he was busy dealing with The Carnage Killer, the Russian Mob and the street gangs of New York, Felicia organized some of the Kingpin's men to hold up a museum, baiting a trap for Spider-Man. When he arrived, Spider-Man easily picked off Felicia's guards while the two flirted and bantered over the museum loudspeaker, eventually forcing Felicia to show herself and fight him one-on-one. She surprised Spider-Man with her new speed and strength, but she was still ultimately no match for the hero, who defeated her by throwing her through a Dinosaur skeleton and locking her in web-cuffs. She willingly revealed to The Spider that "The Kingpin" was actually Wilson Fisk, and that she only took the job to begin with so she could have powers for him, so they could be together. She begged him to elope with her to an exotic and faraway country so they could get away from all the pointless violence and just be together, but Spider-Man regretfully told her that he couldn't abandon the responsibilities he felt for the people of New York. She warned Spider-Man that she'd die in any prison, because there would be nowhere inside the system she could hide from the Kingpin's men, and while the hero attempted to convince her that they could find something in witness protection that would allow them to get to know each other without their masks, Felicia was able to break free of the webs, and took off into the night, telling Spider-Man to look her up next time he needed some excitement in his life. | Powers = * Superhuman Speed- After her Cross-Species Genetic Experimentation, Black Cat possessed much higher speed than that of Spider-Man, and was capable of moving so quickly, it appeared as if she was teleporting. * Superhuman Strength- Black Cat also gained above human peak human strength from the experimentation, and was able to hold her own in a fist fight with Spider-Man, though she was still noticeably weaker than he was. | Abilities = Olympic level acrobat, master of stealth. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Electro-shock pistols, Electro shock grenades, Smoke Grenades, Throwing Knives | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Hardy Family Category:Insanity Category:Acrobats Category:Cheerleaders